The Fire Inside the Man
by Bria
Summary: A somewhat insecure Anakin confesses his feelings to Amidala. SONG-FIC to the song by Savage Garden


This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. Savage Garden (Darren Hayes/Daniel Jones) wrote "The Fire Inside the Man," which was released in the US on one of their "I Want You" singles (there were several different releases of it). It can also be found on the cd where I first heard it, Truly Madly Deeply, Ultra Rare Tracks, which was released in Japan. You can still order it online at amazon.com or your local music store (that's how I got it). No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money.

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I also must deny permission for this to be posted on any pages that are listed with the "fans.starwars.com" url. I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) You can find my website at the following location: http://fly.to/brias/

Dedication: To everyone (Theed, Sith This, N. Jinn, anime fan, Jessika Solo, Scatterheart, obi's girl) who read and left such   
encouraging reviews of this when I was struggling with it. There was one more vote for the second version, and so I went with it. Don't worry though Theed and Obi's Girl... I'm going to put the idea of the first one into a different Ani/Ami fic, once I decide on the song. ^_^

Oh, before I forget, the sentences where Amidala tells Anakin she belongs to her people are not my own. They were written by Terry Moore and are the words she spoke to a young man named Ian in the short comic A Summer's Dream, which appeared in Star Wars Tales #5.   
  
  


**Fire Inside the Man**   
**by Bria**

_Woman I need your guiding hand_   
_Show me the way to the promised land_   
_The fever that burns in my heart_   
_You're the fire inside the man_   
_Yes you are_

  


Anakin Skywalker spotted the Queen as she left the Senate chambers. She looked as beautiful as ever. He remembered the first time he saw her, several years ago on Tatooine. He had only been 9 years old, but she had still taken his breath away. Padmé had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Ten years later, that still held true.

He gently reined in his emotions. It wouldn't do to approach her like the young boy she had first met. He slowed his step and did his best to look like just happened to be in the Senate chambers at the exact moment she was leaving them. Once she was within arm's distance, Anakin walked over to the Queen and bowed. "What a pleasant surprise, your Highness."

Amidala turned to her handmaidens and motioned them to follow behind at a respectable distance so she could talk to him in private. "Anakin, I didn't expect to see you here."

Anakin started to say that he was just passing by, but he stopped, knowing the Queen wouldn't be fooled if he had said that. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Obi-Wan told me that you had come to Coruscant to see Chancellor Palpatine, and I took the chance that I might see you.

Amidala gave him one of her smiles so rarely seen in public. "It is good to see you, especially near the anniversary of our liberation. How are you doing?"

Anakin glanced at his chrono. "Well, I have a lesson in the temple shortly, but I wanted to ask you if we could take a walk together tonight, in the Temple gardens. Just to talk." He shifted his weight while awaiting the Queen's answer.   
Amidala considered for a moment. "All right. How about I meet you at 9?"

Anakin smiled. "I'll see you then, Queen Amidala."   


  


_Whenever I feel like just giving up_   
_Whenever my dreams just fade away_   
_I just return to my heart_   
_Cause I know that I'll find you there_   
_Yes I will_   
__ __

Hours later, Amidala entered the Jedi gardens alone. Her handmaidens waited just inside the Temple doors. Anakin had been sitting under a tree, deep in thought, but he noticed the Queen the moment she stepped onto the grass.

Amidala made her way over to Anakin and hugged him, happy to leave the aristocratic formalities and pleasantries behind her for a while. "It's so good to see you Anakin. How are you doing?"   


_And when the world is closing in_   
_You come save me once again_   
__ __

Anakin gave a slight smile. "I'm better, now that you're here."

Amidala blushed slightly. Anakin was forever flattering her. She took his hand in hers gently and sat beside him on a bench in front the reflecting pool. "I sense a 'but' there..."

Anakin nodded, amazed at how Amidala, without being a Jedi, always seemed to know what he was thinking. And she was always the person he turned to first. The distance between Coruscant and Naboo was great, but the two had talked as regularly as possible, even if only by holo-communication. At the same time, he always got the impression that Amidala was always happy to have a chance to talk about something other than the affairs of Naboo. She was a Queen, and Naboo was important to her, but she was also a young women who had dreams and desires, just as all young women did.   


  


_Cause Woman I need your guiding hand_   
_Show me the way to the promised land_   
_The fever that burns in my heart_   
_You're the fire inside the man_   
_Yes you are_   
__ __

Amidala rubbed his hand gently. "Then why don't you tell me all about it?"

And so Anakin did just that. Together the two of them sat on that bench and just talked. He told her of his insecurities, how he didn't feel as if he belonged at the Temple. He told her of the disagreements he sometimes would have with Obi-Wan, he told her basically everything, so happy to finally have her _here _with him, as if he knew that was the way it was meant to be. Which reminded him of something....

"Ami..." Anakin began.

"Yes Ani?"

"Before you leave, there's been something I've been trying to say..." Anakin took a breathe.

Amidala nodded, she'd suspected as much.

"Amidala, I love you," He blurted out.

Amidala smiled. "I love you too, Ani." She turned to leave. "I'll see you and Obi-Wan in soon Ani, when you're on Naboo for the anniversary."   


_Well, there's never been a boy, who's luckier_   
_There's never been more grateful man_   
_And although I don't show it and I_   
_I know what I've got with you_   
_Yes I do_   
__ __

Anakin was desperate. He didn't have the way with words that Amidala had. She could always make her point clear, and even do it eloquently. "Ami, wait. That didn't come out right." He brushed away a stray strand of brown hair that had fallen across the Queen's face. "Ten years ago, I met an angel. And I knew from the moment I saw her, I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to make _you _mine."

With those words, blue eyes met brown, full of hope and love. Words were not spoken for several moments, but each knew what the other was thinking.

_I'm going to marry you._

_You're an odd one. Why do you say that?_

_I guess it's because it's what I believe....._

Amidala took a regretful breathe. "Anakin.... I can't.... I'm sorry...."

With those words, pain crossed Anakin's handsome face. His mind finished the sentence for her. _I'm afraid I can't marry you.... you're just a little boy._

Anakin's face fell. He knew what she was thinking. "I told you, I wouldn't always be a little boy."

Amidala shook her head sadly, almost regretfully. Here I go, breaking Anakin's heart, she thought to herself silently. "No Anakin, it isn't that." She took his chin in her hand gently, and looked him in the eyes.

"Anakin, my choice was made for me years ago, when I left my village. My life is for the people of Naboo. I cannot give them anything less."   


  


_Cause Woman I need your guiding hand_   
_Show me the way to the promised land_   
_The fever that burns in my heart_   
_You're the fire inside the man_   
_Yes you are_

She said no, not because of him, but because she was _Queen? Then perhaps there was still a chance.... _"I know you are, Amidala. I understand you have duties to your people. I'm not asking you to give them up. Naboo is important to you, and that makes it important to me. But... we're the same in this Ami, don't you see?"   


  


_And if there's a storm that's close at hand_   
_You'll push it away, you'll understand_   
_And I'll do anything_   
_Just to please you_   
_I'll do anything just to know_   
_That I can hold on to you_   
__ __

Amidala looked at Anakin, perplexed. What was he trying to get at?

Anakin swallowed, feeling as if his heart was in his throat. "I'm a Jedi Padawan, Ami. I understand all about duty and obligations. We both have responsibilities to that lie beyond our personal desires."   


  


_Whenever I feel like just giving up_   
_Whenever my dreams just fade away_   
_I just return to my heart_   
_Cause I know that I'll find you there_   
_Yes I will_   
_Cause woman I need it_   
_Woman I need it_   
_Woman I need it_   
_I need it_   
_I need your guiding hand_   
__ __

Anakin rushed on. "I just want us.... to be together. I need you Ami. And call me brash... but I think you need me too. We balance each other out. Please... I'm not asking you to make a commitment now. I just want you to give us a try.   


_Woman I need your guiding hand_   
_Show me the way to the promised land_   
_The fever that burns in my heart_   
_You're the fire inside the man_   
_Yes you are_   
__ __

Amidala watched Anakin silently for several moments. She knew he had meant every word he'd said. She also knew he wasn't interested in her because she was Queen, but because she was herself. She had a duty to the people of Naboo, but maybe Anakin was right... maybe with him, she could consider a relationship. No one else would understand her duties like he could...   


_ Cause Woman I need your guiding hand_   
_Show me the way to the promised land_   
_The fever that burns in my heart_   
_You're the fire inside the man_   
_Yes you are_   
__ __

Amidala put her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "All right Ani, I see your point. I can't commit to anything at the moment, this idea is still new to me, but I promise, starting when you arrive on Naboo next week, I'll give it a try."

Anakin couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "Thank you Ami, that's all I ask." As he watched Amidala exit the garden, he felt a peace like none he had ever known. She was the fire that burned in his heart. And she would be his. He was certain of that now.   


**THE END**

******************

Love it? Hate it? Please review in the box below and let me know what you think! Feedback is life, the rest is just details! :D Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you intelligent. ;)


End file.
